godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Elves
The Light Elves are one of the two sub-races of Elves that inhabit Alfheim, luminous beings that claim to be the rightful owners of The Light. They first appeared in ''God of War'' (2018). ''God of War'' (2018) It's unknown which race of Elves came first, and its such lack of knowledge what sparked the conflict between the Light Elves and their dark counterparts for the dominion of the Light of Alfheim. A leader of the Vanir Gods, Freyr, is noted to have a long history with the Elves, and because he took their side in the long-raging war, the Vanir was appointed as the absolute leader of the Light Elves. Despite the eternal conflict in their home realm, the Light Elves seem to have had some notable presence in Midgard. A gateway of their design was guarding the entrance to the River Pass which leads to the Lake of Nine where Týr's Temple rests. Light Elves were also among the races that assisted in the construction of Týr's Temple, presumably being the ones who designed the solid light bridges and the ones who granted the Light of Alfheim that powers the Realm Travel Bridge. They also had a now abandoned outpost near the aftermentioned temple which was submerged by the World Serpent over a hundred years ago. Freyr mysteriously disappeared, however, and without his aid, the Light Elves were on the losing side of the war for The Light. Many were forced to retreat and seal themselves in Freyr's Temple, expecting that their missing lord would come to their rescue. By the time Kratos and Atreus arrived at Alfheim, several of their corpses were scattered throughout the realm as the war continued. The father and son bore witness as the Dark Elves murdered many Light Elves without provocation. By the time duo released the Light of Alfheim and the Light Elves alongside it, the first order of action of the Elves was to look out for their missing Vanir Lord. Powers and Abilities The Light Elves have yet to be shown engaging in any type of combat, but even though they don't seem to be capable fighters, they are capable builders since they found a way to harness the mystical light of their home realm and can use it to create solid structures. Despite their incredible technologies, the Light Elves appear to be a largely docile group who have demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. Gallery LightElves-CodexSketch.png|The Light Elves (Codex) Light Elf Concept Art God of War 2018.jpg|Concept Art of the Light Elves Light Elf 3D Model.jpg|3D Model Light Elf Mugshot 3D Model.jpg Light_Elf_Door.jpg|Elf Statues Light_Elf_Door_2.jpg cfa993a0-65d4-11e9-9be4-0a3eae1b5348.jpg Trivia * Despite being seen as innocent victims of war by Atreus, the Dark Elf King Svartaljofurr's final words before dying, suggests that there may be more to the Light Elves then is currently known. * While telling the story of Starkaðr, Mimir mentioned an unnamed Elf Queen, hinting that the Light Elves either have a monarch ruling system or used to have one since Freyr now seems to be the sole ruler of the Light Elves. ** However, since the Aesir were spreading lies about Starkaðr with the sole purpose of slandering him (and with Odin being well-known for his deceit and dishonesty), it's possible that such Elf Queen never existed in the first place. * The Light Elves have yet to be seen engaging in any type of warfare, no Light Elf has been seen raising arms even to defend itself, nor carrying weapons or armour of any sort. However, a scroll found inside Freyr's Temple mentions a "sword of legend" gifted to them by Freyr, and one of the shields Kratos can use is the "Shining Elven Soul-Shield" said to be crafted by the Light Elves. ** The "sword of legend" mentioned in the scroll may be the fabled "Sumarbrandr", the magic sword Freyr gave to his servant Skírnir for Gerðr's love in Norse Mythology. The sword is said to be capable of fighting on its own "; if wise be he who wields it", thus not requiring the wielder to be proficient in combat to use it. ** Their ability to craft shields but not using them may be a trait shared with the Dwarves, who are experts at weapon and armorsmithing but are poor fighters. * Taking into account the completely different lifestyle as well as the values that seem to be cultivated by their societies, the Light and Dark Elves could be compared, respectively, with Spartans and Athenians. Dark Elves seem to be a warrior people (like the Spartans) who give importance to battles while the Light Elves are a people that give more importance to the search for knowledge (like the Athenians). Category:Elves Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Groups Category:Alfheim Category:Males Category:Females Category:Living Characters